


Рождество в семейном кругу

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда так случается, что семьи очень маленькие, но при этом такие счастливые…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождество в семейном кругу

\- Слушай, а давай реплицируем елку? – адмирал Джеймс Тайбериус Кёрк со вкусом потянулся в своем любимом кресле, покачал в ладони бокал с полученным этим утром в подарок от Скотти настоящим шотландским виски и только после этого с опаской посмотрел на своего что-то увлеченно читающего в падде возлюбленного. Ему не всегда удавалось точно предсказать реакцию Спока на разного рода нелогичные предложения – а только что сделанное было как раз из таких. 

Впрочем, на этот раз обошлось без сюрпризов: его т’хай’ла медленно поднял голову и устремил взгляд своих невозможно черных глаз на внезапно смутившийся раздражитель. Его правая бровь так же медленно, но совершенно закономерно и неминуемо, поползла в направлении идеально уложенной челки.

\- Елку, Джим? – в голосе звучало только искреннее непонимание, но адмирал мог бы поклясться, что Спок все отлично понял и просто хочет послушать, какие оправдания своим нелогичным желаниям сегодня придумает его любовник. 

\- Да, Спок, я в курсе, что эта традиция нелогична, но сегодня все-таки рождество, а это точно не время для разумных поступков.

Спок отложил падд и, уперев локти в колени, скрестил перед лицом свои тонкие пальцы. В уголках его губ, где-то в самой тени, неуверенно дрогнула и все-таки осталась так сильно любимая Джимом полуулыбка:

\- Если мне не изменяет память, ты никогда не был верующим человеком и не соблюдал никакие религиозные традиции, свойственные многим представителям твоего народа. 

Джим фыркнул:

\- Тебе память никогда не изменяет. Не был, не соблюдал, не замечен – каюсь. Однако в детстве мы всегда наряжали елку - повод для праздника, повод собраться всей семьей…

Джим плотнее завернулся в махровый халат и опустил глаза, не желая, чтобы Спок увидел, как в одно мгновение захватившее его предвкушение рождественской суеты трансформировалось в черную тоску. Отца и брата нет уже очень давно, и он так же давно научился с этим жить, но теперь, после смерти Вайноны полгода назад, он по-настоящему почувствовал себя одним в целой вселенной. Видит бог, он не справился бы с этим чувством, если бы у него не было и Спока. Теперь именно Спок был его единственной семьей.

Кёрк провел рукой по отросшим кудрям и снова поймал взгляд вулканца: внимательный, глубоко обеспокоенный взгляд. Спок понимал, он все чувствовал, искренне сопереживал, не в силах подобрать соответствующих моменту слов утешения, и Джим не смог сдержать счастливой улыбки. Да, Спок был его единственной семьей – единственной и самой желанной.

\- Когда я сорок шесть с половиной дней назад проводил реорганизацию в том помещении, которое ты почему-то имеешь обыкновение называть кладовкой, то видел там емкость со стеклянными изделиями, выпущенными, по моим приблизительным подсчетами, сто восемьдесят семь – сто восемьдесят девять земных лет назад. Я полагаю, это и есть украшения, которые у вас принято закреплять на рождественское дерево?

\- Да, Спок, игрушки, - рассмеялся Джим. – Я забрал эту коробку из дома матери. Их передавали в нашей семье из поколения в поколение, и я никогда не имел представления, с какого времени началась эта традиция. Теперь вот, благодаря тебе, в курсе. «Приблизительно», - адмирал допил оставшийся в бокале виски и встал, хлопнув себя по начавшим округляться с годами бокам. – Я принял бы еще одну порцию, пожалуй. Сделать тебе чаю за компанию?

Спок кивнул и снова взялся за падд. Световое перо запорхало в его пальцах с немыслимой скоростью, а лицо выглядело столь одухотворенным, что Джим понял: продолжать прерванную беседу в тот момент, когда вулканца, совершенно очевидно, осенила какая-то идея, по меньшей мере, бесполезно. 

***

На обратном пути в гостиную адмирал был так сосредоточен на том, чтобы аккуратно и без приключений доставить до места полную чашку обжигающе горячего зеленого чая, что не сразу сообразил, чем занят его оставленный в одиночестве т’хай’ла. А когда сообразил, чуть не выронил несчастную чашку.

Спок, прямой как палка, стоял посереди комнаты и критически оглядывал небольшую и совершенно идеальную ель, а у его ног стояла открытая коробка с детскими игрушками Кёрка. 

\- Я прикинул, - он задумчиво почесал свой точеный подбородок, - что дерева такого размера будет достаточно для размещения игрушек с приблизительной плотностью одна на половину квадратного дециметра, - он достал из ящика один из тяжелых стеклянных шаров и, прищурив глаза, приложил к ветке. – Как считаешь, Джим?

Но Джим уже ничего не считал. С трудом донеся чашку до журнального столика, он согнулся пополам от душившего его хохота и вот уже вторую минуту никак не мог прийти в себя для того, чтобы сказать Споку хотя бы простое человеческое спасибо. А еще лучше зацеловать до потери его безупречного вулканского разума!

**-конец-**


End file.
